


It's No Stradivarius

by Itneveroccurredtomeatall



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Music, Violins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itneveroccurredtomeatall/pseuds/Itneveroccurredtomeatall
Summary: Aaron heard about Luke and the destroyed Stradivarius and realized he had something that might help.
Relationships: Aaron/Eric Raleigh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	It's No Stradivarius

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something for the Walking Dead! I love Aaron and he deserves so much better than what he's gotten on the show so far!
> 
> Eric and Gracie are only mentioned in this!

“It’s no Stradivarius,” Aaron said as he handed the well-worn case over to Luke. “At least, I don’t think it is. But,” he offered the other man a slight smile as he held up his mace arm, “I don’t think I’ll be playing it any time soon.” 

“You used to play?” Luke accepted the case from Aaron and set it on the table between them. 

Aaron shook his head. “I was never particularly musically talented. Just a little recorder in elementary school. Though,” he frowned, “it sounded like a yowling cat every time I practiced.” 

Luke grinned at that as he flipped open the case’s clasps and raised the lid to reveal a brown, varnished violin. Apparently, playing those little plastic recorders was something everyone had done back when the world had still been the world. It would be something every child learned in the future, too, if he had anything to say about it. 

Aaron watched intently as Luke gently took the violin and bow from the case. 

“May I?” 

“Please.” Aaron gestured for Luke to start. 

Luke ran the bow across the strings a few times, turning the tuning pegs accordingly until he was satisfied with the sound the violin made. 

As Luke began to play a song, Aaron’s heart clenched. He remembered sitting in a crowd and listening to Eric play, beaming the whole time with pride. He remembered listening to Eric play when they were home in their apartment, between trips, and he remembered drifting off sleep to a beautiful melody as Eric practiced in the other room. He remembered the first time Eric had played after they’d reached Alexandria. It had been far more quiet, but no less beautiful. Whenever Eric played the violin, it was the only time the everyone in the community stopped shooting them sidelong glances or gossiping about the pair behind their backs. Instead, Aaron would peer out the window to find small groups of Alexandrians gathered in the street outside their house standing and listening with slight smiles on their faces. 

The music stopped abruptly and Aaron looked up to find Luke staring at him with a concerned expression on his face as he lowered the bow. 

“Aaron, are you alright?”

Suddenly, Aaron realized he’d been crying. He quickly wiped his eyes with the back of his good hand. 

“Yeah, ‘m fine,” he said hoarsely. “I just- you play beautifully.” He paused and blinked, which caused another tear to leak from the corner of his eye. “Don’t stop on my account. I know, I know, I’m crying. But it’s not because you’re bad.” He let out a sharp, pained laugh and then cleared his throat. “It’s just- it reminds me of someone. Eric, my boyfriend, used to play. When we were evacuating, he took the time to grab that violin. Said he couldn’t live without it,” Aaron said fondly. Because even though the day when everything had fallen apart had been hell, he’d been with Eric. They’d gone through it together and they’d survived. 

The two men were both silent for a moment, both lost in their own thoughts. 

“You can play again,” Aaron said, finally breaking the silence. “If you want.” 

So Luke started to play again. 

At some point, Aaron let his eyes fall shut as the delicate notes swept through him, bringing a sense of peace. 

Eventually, the music stopped again and Aaron opened his eyes. 

“I should go,” Luke said. “Magna will be wondering where I am.” 

“‘You really do play beautifully,” Aaron said honestly as he stood up. 

“Thanks. I can’t thank you enough for this,” Luke said earnestly as he tucked the violin back into its case. “I know… I know it must mean a lot to you.” 

Aaron nodded. “I’m just happy it’ll be played again. He wouldn’t have wanted it to sit on a shelf all day.” 

Luke finished putting the violin away and stood up, too. Together, he and Aaron walked to the door. 

“Can I ask you for a favor?” Aaron asked as he held the door open for Luke. 

“Ask away.”

Aaron followed Luke onto the porch and gently shut the screen door behind him. 

“Gracie’s hands are a little too small and her arms are a bit short right now, but, in a year or so, would you mind giving her lessons?” 

“I can definitely do that." Luke smiled. "In the meantime, I have a few recorders that would be perfect for someone Gracie's age....” 


End file.
